sagacomicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Will
The Will is a Freelancer, a bounty hunter/mercenary who first appears in the first issue. His sidekick is a Lying Cat, a large feline creature with the ability to know when people are lying--an ability that works against The Will almost as often as it works in his favor. He accepted the assignment to track and kill Marko and Alana from a woman named Vez, who ordered him to bring the child Hazel in alive and unharmed after he offered to drown it following the defeat of its parents. Upon learning that The Stalk was on the same assignment, he took a detour to Sextillion. There, he came across a young Slave Girl and attempted to smuggle her off-world. Unfortunately, Slave Girl's owner Mama Sun notified him of a security elixir that would prevent the girl's survival away from Sextillion, and she allowed The Will a chance to purchase Slave Girl for six hundred and fifty thousand credits, confiscating his retainer's credit card before letting him leave. The Will attempted to reach The Stalk for assistance, hoping that their combined energy to capture Alana and Marko would result in success might give him enough money to free Slave Girl. The Stalk was killed by Prince Robot IV before anything else could happen, and The Will vowed to murder him and his family in revenge. Gwendolyn caught up to The Will in order to find out why he hadn't brought in Marko, Alana, or Hazel yet, and aided him in tricking Mama Sun to reverse the effects of Slave Girl's security elixir. The Will and Gwendolyn had to kill a team of Sextillion Loss Prevention agents to retrieve Slave Girl, but they were ultimately successful. With the help of Slave Girl, who was able to "hear" Gwendolyn's missing rings (worn by Marko and Alana) when The Will's ship could not sense the fleeing spacecraft at all, the trio nearly caught up to the fugitives, but were forced to escape when they encountered unexpectedly clever tactics against them. First, Alana maneuvered her rocketship towards The Will's, leading his heat-seeking missile to bounce off harmlessly since it is programed to not explode too close to its ship of origin. Then, when Alana's ship quickly escaped, the heat-seeking missile attacked the next closest heat source, a fetal Timesuck which then attacked The Will's ship and rended open the side of the craft, launching Lying Cat into space (although the Will was able to retrieve her and then Gwendolyn sealed the vessel with a forcefield). Second, a fetal nearly drew them, in their weakened state, into its grasp through gravitational pull. While they were able to escape, The Will had newfound resolve since he was able to see Alana and Marko's ship with his own eyes. His sister, The Brand, is also a freelancer, accompanied by a red St. Bernard called Sweet Boy. It is revealed that it was The Brand who introduced the Will to the Stalk. The Will is near-fatally wounded, and though he survives, it is suggested that he will never be the same. Will